The Legend of Larkin and the Unduadin
by Tennessee Belle
Summary: Ella and her best friend go to Scotland with Ella's dad. While there, they get involved in a mixed up mystery/fairy tale. Will they fingure out what to do before its too late?
1. Arrival

Truthfully, she hated flying. Heights of any kind sent her into extreme vertigo, but the chance her father had given to her was once in a life time. So now Ella Bridget McLeod sat on a large jet plane with her father and her best friend, Rosamund, heading to the east and to foggy, boggy Scotland. The plane hit a slight bit of turbulence, and Ella's knuckles went white as she gripped the armrests.  
  
"Calm down, Ella. It was only a bit of turbulence. Not even enough to wake your father up from his nap!" Rose laughed. "You should be jumping for joy. This time tomorrow we'll be riding horses on a moor in Scotland and flirting with cute Scottish guys. Just these words together should make you happy: us, cute guys, Scotland."  
  
"I suppose you're right, but should the plane go down, neither of us will be with the cute guys in Scotland."  
  
"Oh, you worry wart. I'm supposed to be the gloomy one. Come on, get happy!" she shouted. Several of the other people on the plane stared her down. More quietly she whispered firmly, "This plane will not go down."  
  
Ella sighed and flipped open her guide book. It did sound a dream, and she was glad her father was a doctor who liked to go to conferences. This time the conference was on an exotic foot disease, but not being required to attend the day long meetings left the girls with an unchaperoned day, not that there would be anything that her father wouldn't approve of.  
  
Ravensmund castle, formerly the home of Scottish kings and queens, is now a nice bed and breakfast with a medieval flair. Original to the last carpet, except for the addition of indoor pluming, many of the pastimes enjoyed by kings and queens can now be enjoyed by the common. Among some favorites are horseback riding on the beautiful Scottish moors, hunting, and, at night, balls. Many special sections of the castle are kept for those wishing to get the full experience of old time life, except for the indoor plumbing of course. In these places it is required to dress like and follow the manners of the medieval times. A king and queen, Jareth McGibb and Holly Marnes, preside over the royal court. This b and b is a perfect way to stay with just a bit of history.  
  
"What's it say about where were staying?" Rose inquired.  
  
"Here read for yourself," Ella muttered. "I'm going to sleep."  
  
***********  
  
What seemed like moments later, Ella was poked awake by her friend's bony fingers. She groaned and shut her eyes only to be poked again.  
  
"What is it?" she grumbled tossing aside her blanket.  
  
"We've landed in Scotland! We're here. Let's go. It will be a three hour drive to get to the hotel according to the guidebook."  
  
The girls stood, and, after waking Mr. McLeod and getting their luggage, they set off on the left side of the road for Ravensmund castle.  
  
Ella was much too groggy to watch the Scottish country side go by, but every now and again Rose squeaked an "Oooh," or "How absolutely delightful." To tell the truth the trip was four hours long and uneventful except for the talk coming from the front seat. Sometimes when a car made the driver mad he would burst out in Scottish and Rose would lean down to whisper into Ella's ear, "That doesn't sound nice."  
  
The girls' first view of Ravensmund castle made quite an impression. Just like every dream castle, it was equipped with vast gardens and extreme towers. Their cab pulled up the long cobblestone driveway which came through the vast forrest. From the middle seat of the back, Ella could have sworn she saw a tall dark man standing smiling at their approaching car.  
  
They pulled into the carriage circle and were met by a valet who opened the door and welcomed the girls warmly to Ravensmund estates and castle. Mr. McLeod thanked him for his kindness and hurried the girls inside to the front desk. An old woman sat there with an evil scowl working on papers and continued to scowl at Mr. McLeod until she noticed the girls. Smiling a stretched unused smile, she cackled, "And who are these to beauties?"  
  
Mr. McLeod laughed. "This is my daughter Ella and her friend Rosamund. They've come to keep me company when their not flirting with the boys, and I'm Russell McLeod here for the doctor's conference."  
  
The front desk attendant looked the girls over and seemed to be considering them. She then glanced at Mr. McLeod, but kept glancing back at the girls. "Well, let's see, Mr. McLeod. I believe you are staying in the normal part of the castle, room 345, but if these girls would like, they may stay in our historical section. Get to dress up and have court and all. Clothes are already there and waiting. Won't cost you differently, sir."  
  
Ella's thoughts jumped at this. It truly was a dream come true, a happily ever after taking place at the beginning of the story. Rose seemed to realize how important this opportunity was and put on the puppy dog face. The girls smiled and dimpled, and puppydog faced until they could tell Ella's father was going to give in. "All right girls, but you had better behave, and visit me every night unless something terribly important comes up!"  
  
"Oh we will, father!" was all Ella had time to say before a young man dressed as a squire came to take them to their rooms.  
  
They went up many flights of stairs and down many halls before finally reaching their rooms. On each side of the doorways, intricate Scottish knots in oak framed them. Over one of the doors was what might have been a tiara.  
  
"You're over there, Miss," said the squire indicating Rose and pointing to a room. He handed her a key and turned to Ella. "My lady, you'll be in here." The squire opened the door opposite Rose's, the once with the tiara, handed Ella a key, and bowed his way down the hall.  
  
Ella sighed with bewilderment but entered her room to puzzle the squire's strange behavior. To her delight, the room was just as she had imagined. The tile was marble and gleamed even with the little light in the room. Heavy velvet curtains hung over floor to celing high windows with pull backs on each side so the curtains could be opened. A impressive four- poster bed sat on the opposite wall from a grand fireplace, in which a toasty warm fire was lit. Massive chests of drawers were found to contain petticoats, corsets, and other clothes needed to go under gowns. Three doors led from her room. One contained a lavish bathroom with a bear claw tub large enough to swim in and a vanity fit for a queen. Upon opening another door she found a large closet full of exquisite gowns and safe full of jewelry. The other door was locked from the other side. It puzzled her greatly, but the wonderfulness of her new quarters soon made her forget her puzzlements.  
  
"Wow! This is better than anything else. I believe if Peter Pan came to me right now and said to think a happy thought, I could fly without even trying. Ha!" 


	2. Strange Occurence

Suddenly a faint knock resounded on the oak door. Ella skipped along and pulled the door open to find a young handmaiden waiting patiently. The girl clucked her tongue at Ella's travel warn state. She threw open the great velvet curtains to let light in.  
  
"Miss, it is almost time for the noonday meal and you not even having had a bath," she scolded. "Well, nothing can be done for it now. I suppose we'll just have to get you ready to be introduced at court. Oh by the way, I'm Anna."  
  
Anna went to a drawer and began to pull out fine silk underclothes which she immediately whisked onto Ella. Everything seemed to have been made for her exactly from the petticoat to the corset. Anna whisked into the closet and pulled out a heavy afternoon gown made of peacock blue satin with diamonds in the cuff and bodice. She slipped it over Ella's head in a rush of fabric and made her sit down.  
  
"Now, my lady, we must figure a way to do your hair in the latest styles. You wouldn't want to be seen with your hair hanging loose like a heathen. Let's put it up in a simple bun."  
  
Anna's version of a simple bun was much more complicated than Ella's but she stayed quiet all the same. Soon Ella was lead to a full length mirror and the sight that she saw before her made her gasp. Her auburn hair, more red than brown, was up in a complicated knot on the top of her head. The blue dress highlighted her creamy complexion and made her green eyes jump like emeralds. The bodice was a little too low cut for Ella's taste, but the dress brought out her curvaceous figure.  
  
"I…I…" Ella stuttered.  
  
"You're right. You need jewelry." And Anna whisked away again into the closet. Moments later she came out bearing a set of sapphire jewelry which was probably more expensive than her home in America. Anna delicately placed the necklace on Ella's swan-like neck and sighed.  
  
"Now you are gorgeous. Oh, we'll have the lords' hearts fluttering. You'll be the belle of the ball, yet, with your friend close behind.  
  
************  
  
Ella sighed as once again she gazed at her reflection. Anna had left moments ago with a promise to come get her when it was time for her to be introduced at court. Ella twirled and was pleased with whisper her skirts made as she went round and round. Unexpectedly, she saw the light go on underneath the crack of the unopenable door. Quietly she whisked to the door and pressed her ear to it gently.  
  
"This will be your room, my lord, but whatever you do don't open that door until given permission," a squire announced. Ella assumed he was talking about the door she was leaning on.  
  
No sound of voices could be heard after that. All she could hear was the sound of boots on the marble floor. They stopped right in front of her and Ella jumped back. They went away again and she heard the drawers being pulled.  
  
"My lady! What are you doing? That is unseemly. Come away from there at once!" Anna compelled her.  
  
She noticed the door open and in the hall Rose stood giggling in a violet gown. Ella made a face at her and stood up to her full height of five six.  
  
Anna sighed at their childlike banter. "Girls it is time for you to be introduced and then you will have some free time to yourselves. Come." Anna strode out the door and down the hall with Rose and Ella on her heals.  
  
"So, Ella. What do you think?"  
  
"I think there is something odd going on around here but other than that it is wonderful! I could stay here forever!"  
  
"Yes, so could I! Did you realize your room is bigger than mine? And nicer too?"  
  
"Oh pishposh, Rose…"  
  
Quite suddenly they stopped in a small antechamber where a herald stood with two knights. They all looked up as the girls walked in. The knights bowed deeply and the herald quickly hid his face.  
  
"Girls," Anna said, "these two will escort you down the staircase in a few moments. Good luck." And she was gone.  
  
Ella giggled. "How do I look?" she asked Rose.  
  
One of the knights stepped forward, "Ask him my lady," he said pointing to the herald. "He says that no one's beauty surprises him anymore."  
  
Ella turned to the herald who bowed deeply to both Ella and Rose. "Take that as a very strong compliment, my ladies," he squeaked and turned away to hide his scarlet face.  
  
Rose giggled and whispered to Ella, "I think that's a good sign."  
  
"I think that that is too," Ella responded pointing to the knights who seemed to be egging each other on to talk to the girls. "I think I'll save them the trouble."  
  
She walked over to the knights and curtsied deeply. "How do you do? I'm Ella Bridget McLeod."  
  
One stepped forward, the one who had spoken earlier. His brown curls were short with one curl on the side of his forehead. He was built and had the chiseled face to match it.  
  
"I am Sir Robert Mcgibb, brother to king Jareth, and this is Sir Andrew, brother to queen Holly."  
  
"I'm delighted to meet you. This is my best friend Rosamund Ariana Cynward. Now which of you knights will be taking me down into the court?" Ella asked because the herald was motioning for them to prepare. 


	3. Royal Meetings

"I am, my lady, if it pleases you," Sir Robert answered holding out an elbow, "but I believe that Lady Rosamund is to go down first." The herald nodded and Rose and Sir Andrew descended into the hall together.  
  
"Lady Rosamund Ariana Cynward and Sir Andrew Marnes."  
  
Ella could not see what was going on, but from the round of applause she gathered their welcome had been warm. Soon there was silence and a man's voice spoke, though Ella could not hear his words.  
  
Sir Robert led her to the top of the stairs and began their descent. Mouths hung open and quietly there was a round of clapping. The king, dressed in purple, stood up.  
  
"Lady Ella Bridget McLeod and Sir Robert McGibb."  
  
The king raised his hand for silence. "We welcome you home Sir Robert. Please sit here," he said motioning to a chair below him and beside the one in which Rose sat. "Lady Ella, may jewel like you forever adorn my court, Please sit here. The queen is ill and sent word that you should sit in her stead."  
  
Ella slowly made her way up the stairs to the Queen's chair. It was bedecked in gold and shined like the stars. Thoughts fluttered through her head like the names and titles being presented to her. Finally, after the court had been presented to her, dinner was served.  
  
"What were you planning on doing after lunch?" the king asked.  
  
"Well, your majesty, I was going to see what Rose was doing before I made plans," Ella responded with eyes full of question.  
  
"Well, Ella, if you'd like some nobles and I are going riding with a new lord. Would you and Rose like to join us?"  
  
"I, personally would love to your majesty,"  
  
That was the last moment they had for conversation. Dukes and earls came to talk to the king, about what Ella did not know. The food was delicious.  
  
The king rose after the last dish had been cleared away. Ella followed his suit. To her side she noticed Anna fluttering, waiting for orders.  
  
"Everyone, you are dismissed from my sight!" the king ordered.  
  
Anna came to Ella. "My lady, if you are to go with the king and the king's circle we must find you and appropriate riding outfit. Hurry!"  
  
Rose and Ella hurried after the swift maid, who rushed down the corridor to their rooms, grabbing another maid on the way. On the way, Ella could have sworn she had seen the armor move to watch the girls dash down the hall towards their suits. Finally, they reached their destination and Ella was pushed into her room by Anna and sent to sit on the bed.  
  
"My lady, I must find a riding habit for you. If you'll step outside and tell the page to saddle your horse, this would go a lot faster."  
  
Ella did as she was told and reentered the room. Anna stood there holding a beautiful emerald silk riding habit for Ella to wear. Ella shook her head.  
  
"Anna, isn't there anything less expensive for me to ride in?"  
  
"Nope. And if there were, you would still be wearing this one. You're going with the king! At his side no less. There's no time for you to be modest."  
  
After a few minutes, Ella was ready to go and stood in the hall waiting for her friend. Above Rose's door she noticed the ancient Scottish sign for elf. Ella thought for a moment about what this could mean. Then looking at the door beside her own she noticed the sign for elf above it also, but this one had a crown above it. When she was about to step further down the hallway, Rose's door opened to an angry looking Rose wearing a crimson satin riding habit, and a hustled maid behind her.  
  
"I wanted to wear pants and shirt, but she absolutely refused to let me. Said it wasn't ladylike. I'll ladylike her," Rose mumbled to Ella as they walked once again down the grand staircase. "By the way, does something fishy seem to be going on around here? Did you notice the signs above our doors?"  
  
"Yes, I did. I'm glad you made me take ancient runes with you last semester. That was the Gaelic sign for elf above your door. The same above the door beside me, except it has a crown, and there is a door locked from the other side in my room. I heard people talking this morning."  
  
"That is strange. I wonder what is going on here. I think we shou…." Rose's words were cut off by the sight of the stables and the gorgeous horses waiting for them.  
  
"My ladies! You're early today. The horses are waiting. The red thoroughbred is yours until your beauty leaves these halls, Ella. The Arabian palomino is yours 'til it is time for you to go, Rosamund," the king said walking up behind them. Ella and Rose jumped and turned at his words, curtsying as low as they could. "No girls, you mustn't bow to me. Here and now you are just below me in station. I appoint Lady Rosamund the position of Grand Duchess and Lady Ella the station of princess. So, Ella, you will fill in for Queen Holly until she is well at my side."  
  
"Thank you, your majesty for so noble a position," Rose spoke curtsying.  
  
"I also give you thanks, my lord," Ella added blushing as Rose nudged her.  
  
"I think the king might have a crush on you! That is wonderful," Rose whispered as they followed the king to a group of waiting nobles.  
  
"Girls, let me introduce you to my closest friends and the newest lord at court. This is the new lord, Sir Leslie Elwood. He joined us just this morning before lunch, an hour after you two arrived I believe. Step forward Sir Leslie. These ladies must not be depended on to guess about whom I am talking!" the king demanded.  
  
From the back of the group came a rather tall man, about six foot three, wearing a green satin tunic over fawn pants. His blonde hair was cut long, just below the shoulder, but was worn over the ears instead of in a half ponytail or full ponytail just like the rest of the men. He was fair of skin, and Ella believed that he was strong enough to easily break her arm. His was built like a sapling tree, thin and lithe, with the strength of the old oak. Sir Leslie stood gazing back at the girls with deep chocolate eyes which seemed to shine with an innocence and hope, reminding the girls of wisdom and banquets in the dusk of a forest. Supple and elegant, he looked like a cat who was pretending not to be alert to the prey next to him but was fully aware and prepared to pounce. He noticed Ella's flash of curiosity and attraction and smiled, slowly beginning to make his was towards her at a tantalizingly slow pace.  
  
To Ella's utter disappointment, he changed directions, walking towards Rose, and whispered, "Such a rose should be allowed to know what it truly is, and how many would like to and do marvel in her wonder and beauty." He took her hand and kissed it with just a brush of his lips. Still gripping it he spoke, "And so those who believe themselves wondrous and are vain are overtaken by the beauty of a fair flower who doth not know her own charms."  
  
Rose sighed, "It was nice to meet you too, Sir Leslie. Pray let us meet again before the week is done."  
  
Sir Leslie smiled while answering, "I promise it to you that we will, but now I must pay my respects to your companion."  
  
He took Ella's dainty hand in his own strong one and kissed it, "I know no words to tell you how I feel about gazing upon your stunning grace and beauty, but a quote my mentor told me now makes perfect sense, 'And so, long ago was man trapped by the light which shown from woman's eyes.' That verse capture's this moment so perfectly. If time could stop it would have to yield itself to this instant."  
  
He stood up smiling at Ella's look of astonishment. The group of nobles behind Sir Leslie stood in bewilderment at the spell he had placed the girls.  
  
The king smiled and held up his hand, "Remind me not to introduce you to Holly. Your charm has utterly stunned both of these intelligent beauties. Dare I ask any man to be introduced after you? Ah well Sir. Rutherford, I think you had better go next."  
  
Titles and names flew in and out of Ella's ears. Each admired her, some less eloquently than others, but none captured her the way Sir Leslie Elwood had. She stood staring at him long after he had gone to the back of the group. When he happened to notice her, he would smile his dazzling pearly teeth then slip off into the shadows.  
  
"Oh, fellows, I forgot to tell you who these ladies were. This is Grand Duchess Rosamund Ariana Cynward. And this is the newly proclaimed Princess Ella Bridget McLeod. They are here for a week, I believe."  
  
"Yes, we are King Jareth," Rose responded.  
  
"Well, then let us mount up and get going, your majesty, before the week is over and none of us have time to charm their ladyships," A minor duke by the name of Lawrence begged.  
  
Jareth laughed, "Very well. Let us mount and go."  
  
"Wait, we must gather our horses," Ella spoke turning to get her horse and bumping into her large red mare.  
  
Rose giggled at Ella's expression. She felt the blush rise in her cheeks.  
  
"Princess, never try to do a squire's duty," the king said trying not to laugh  
  
Ella curtsied and mounted the horse still blushing.  
  
Rose sidestepped over to Ella of her palomino. "You are as red as my riding habit!" she laughed.  
  
"Hush up! I didn't realize they were behind us. To change the subject, what think you of Sir Leslie?"  
  
"Nice, very nice, as our friend Jenny would put. Though… how did he know to compare me to a rose? Kind of odd that he used my name to describe me."  
  
"Yes, very odd. He seems different from the others. More true. Does that make sense?"  
  
"No, but I'm sure you'll explain it to me," Rose answered.  
  
"He seems like a thing of nature. Not fake or calculating. He has the feeling I've always imagined faeries having," Ella responded nodding solemnly.  
  
"That does seem to describe him. I think we should keep our eyes on the whole bunch, but especially him!"  
  
At that moment King Jareth came riding up on Ella's other side.  
  
"Ready to go, Ella? We need to get moving."  
  
"Yes, ready!" 


	4. A visit into the forests of

The king took off into the woods at a gallop, for awhile they were a group, running through the fields of green spotted with lilac, but soon the horses spread themselves out. Ella looked at Rose who nodded, slowing down to a trot behind the others so they could talk.  
  
They rode for awhile beside each other before they realized they were hopelessly lost, and the forest they had entered started to look eviler and eviler. Rose stopped.  
  
"Ella! What do we do now? This is not a good mess to be in; we aren't even from this country!" Rose cried into air  
  
"Shhhh. I just saw movement. It looked like a person. Come."  
  
Ella and Rose walked deeper into the woods following the trail of the hidden person, after tying their horses to trees. They never got a look at the man, but they could hear him walking up ahead. Soon they came to a clearing where two men stood.  
  
"Duck!" Rose whispered. "They'll be able to see us if you look."  
  
"I can't see who it is if I don't look." Ella answered sullenly, but she ducked never the less.  
  
"Ligh groemet puir snibiw," an unfamiliar voice said.  
  
"What?" Rose whispered. "I don't know what they are saying.  
  
Suddenly the two voices stopped. The sound of soft delicate footsteps could be heard retreating into the distance. Rose sighed and stood to leave, when a rough hand, which had seen many years in rain and shine, covered her mouth and an arm went around her waist to restrain her.  
  
Ella jumped up and punched the man on his weatherworn face, but it seemed to have no affect what so ever. The elements seemed to have taken all the impurities of a man and eroded them to leave his face perfect and hard. He just motioned for one of his companions to grab Ella. She started to scream, but her voice was cut off by the large hand over her mouth.  
  
"Who are you and what are you doing spying on my counsel?" Rose's captor asked in a gruff, hasty voice, letting go of her.  
  
She turned around to look at him, preparing to refuse to answer, but stopped by something in his almost black eyes. He was dressed in all black, but his clothes were torn and there was no feeling of evil about him. He was rugged and, to Rose's delight, handsome, like a rock but with the swiftness of a cheetah. She sighed in appreciation audibly, and reached to move a piece of his black hair, which was hanging loose, out of his face. To everyone's surprise he grabbed Rose's hand and held it for a minute before pulling her in close for a kiss of the night, sweet and silent. No words needed to explain, it was always the moon's fault, except it was about two in the afternoon.  
  
Rose pulled back after about a minute quickly, practically leaping from her captor's arms. "We're lost," she stuttered, "Ella and I. We were hoping that you might be part of our party, but you weren't. Besides you can't fault two sixteen year olds for their curiosity.  
  
"Your curiosity could have killed you, my lady. If you had been anyone else, I wouldn't normally have even asked questions, but Leoganas asked that you be spared. He always has strange requests, but since you're not one of them, you may go free."  
  
He gazed from Ella to Rose studying each, Ella's princess-like composure, grace, and delicacy and Rose's agility, protectiveness, and compassion. He smiled, "I believe, Rose should you ever find your way upon my council, I shall not let you go as easily as I do now." He turned to Ella and bowed, "Princess, I see how you have captured my prince. You are much like him, though you may be his downfall, but you also are welcome in my part of the woods anytime you'd like to visit. Then he and his men melted into the tree line leaving Ella and Rose to find their way home. Ella sat down dejectedly, putting her head in her hands. Rose leaned against a tree and sighed.  
  
"He was sooooo adorable. Ruggedly handsome. To die for," Rose could barely contain her delight in him and made a secret vow to find him again tonight, when all where busy.  
  
"He's dangerous. You heard him, if what ever his name hadn't saved us, we'd be dead right now in some ditch. Did you stop to think that he left us here with no way home? He probably left us to die, so he wouldn't have our blood on his hands."  
  
Suddenly, Sir Leslie rode up on his white stallion. "I found them," he yelled into the distance. "I'll bring them back." He dismounted gracefully and walked to Rose, "We were so worried about you two. You disappear, and then we find your horses riderless. You might have been killed. They say this forest holds something that is not human. Don't ever come back unless given permission," he said grazing the treeline of the clearing.  
  
Out of the blue a manly chuckle came from the forest to their right. Sir Leslie glanced in that direction, but made no move to investigate. Grabbing Ella's hand and his stallion's reins, he set off through the woods to where they had left their horses. 


	5. Larkin

"You had us worried to death. These forests are not meant for young girls to go riding in. What happened that you could not keep up with the group?" king Jareth commanded.  
  
They were back at the palace, safe and sound. The forest had been easy to exit once they had known the way out. They had followed Jareth all the way back. All was silent on the way back to the castle, everyone seemed to be thinking. Now they stood in the king's royal chambers waiting for Jareth to give them punishment for leaving the group.  
  
Rose and Ella looked at each other. They felt that Jareth wouldn't understand the truth of why they had gotten lost. Ella looked up.  
  
"My saddle, the girth was loose and the saddle was beginning to slip. Rose stopped to make sure I was okay. When it was fixed, we tried to find you, but we got lost. We are dreadfully sorry, and we thank you all for coming in search of us," she responded, silently excusing her lie.  
  
"Well girls, just don't ever go into that forest again. Tomorrow we'll do something other than ride. Maybe Ella and Rose could plan a picnic for tea, and we could ride our carriage down to the boathouse and eat by the loch. You may leave," Jareth ordered. "Oh girls, don't forget there is a large banquet and ball tonight. Meet me here at six thirty so we may enter together."  
  
The girls curtsied their way out of the room, letting a sigh of relief as they passed through the door and out of trouble. Realizing that they had an hour before it was time for them to begin to get dressed, the girls decided to go exploring and to see who they could meet. They left down Jareth's hallway only to find that it was their own, and Anna and another maid were waiting.  
  
As they passed by the door next to Ella's, Rose whispered, "We need to figure out who is in the room beside yours. I think those symbols might mean elf prince, but I'm not certain."  
  
"Girls, I heard you have been romping in the woods. Not proper for sixteen year old girls, especially without a man to protect you and a chaperone to protect you from the man. You might have gotten kidnapped by the forest dwellers. Evil things they are, all dressed in black. But, you are back now. Get inside. We have baths drawn for both of you." Anna shooed Ella inside her room and closed the door.  
  
"Did you see anything in the forest? Any people?" she asked the startled Ella.  
  
"No, we did not. We just got lost and were trying to find our way out again."  
  
Anna nodded. "Okay, just don't go back. It is an evil place not fit for princesses of this court. Well let's get you in the tub and then get ready for supper."  
  
*******  
  
Ella lay in the tub, letting the smell of lavender and jasmine wash over her. Her fingers were beginning to prune in the warm aromatic water which filled the tub. Sighing, she closed her eyes and thought about sleep.  
  
"Princess, it is time to get ready. We must have you looking like a queen. Oh dear, this should be exciting, your first ball!" Anna whisked into the room with a large fluffy towel. "Come on, get out. We must get ready to go. Don't want to leave the king waiting."  
  
Ella sighed and got out of the large tub. She dried off and put back on her underclothes wishing she were still in the warmth of the water. Sitting on her bed, she waited for Anna to decide what she would wear to this ball.  
  
Anna came out carrying a beautiful dress of emerald green, to match Ella's eyes. It clung to Ella in the bodice and turned into a hooped skirt in the bottom. It was studded with emeralds around the cuffs of the dress and all over the bodice. A fine border of silver thread ran across the bottom of the dress adding some other colors to the gown.  
  
Throwing Ella's riding habit onto her bed, Anna smiled at the Ella. "You look more beautiful with each gown. I wonder who the king will give you… Uh, forget I said that, please. I just forgot where I was." Anna sighed, "Are you ready to go?"  
  
Ella nodded and began to follow Anna from the room, but a sudden thought stopped her. "Anna, my father told us to visit him tonight."  
  
"He didn't realize where you would be staying when he said that. It wouldn't be right for you to go back to visit him now. You have a few minutes though, if you and Lady Rosamund would like to walk around. There is a lovely garden that's visible from the king's balcony. It's his private garden, and none are allowed there without permission."  
  
"That would be wonderful, Anna. Do I need a special password of some sort to get in?"  
  
"No, you'll be recognized as the princess. Word gets around fast here."  
  
Anna opened the door, admitting Ella into the hallway. Stepping across the hall to Rosamund's door, Ella knocked expecting to be greeted by Rose's groans at having to once again where a dress. To her surprise, the door was opened to Rose's young handmaiden looking harried. Ella gaped at her with dismay.  
  
"Whatever has happened?" She asked the maid.  
  
"My lady refuses to leave her bath and put on a dress. She wants to where pants to the ball! Maybe you should just meet her in my lord's room, your highness." With a curtsy, the door of Rose's chamber was shut in Ella's face.  
  
Sighing Ella sought her way to the garden. Anna was correct about word traveling fast. As Ella approached the gates, the men guarding them bowed and opened them. Ella curtsied in return and wandered into the maze of flowerbeds and paths.  
  
The scent of flowers made Ella dizzy, but a particular scent was overwhelming. She followed the smell in a dream like state barely noticing the flowers hanging over their beds and the seldom trodden path. She floated about the garden searching for the fragrant smell's source. Suddenly, she stumbled into a clearing with a path up to a bench where someone sat playing a lap harp and singing, his sweet voice piercing the air like a lark.  
  
"The trees grow evermore, but Larkin's song has gone.  
  
It disappeared into the darkness, strangled by the Unduadin Lords.  
  
His soul lost in cloud's of rosemary, the Undadin's bane  
  
Rests in the King's garden, trapped by harsh metal and magic.  
  
Hope for him and his people shall come the day of AnlanElla  
  
When prince of one people shall meet the princess of another  
  
In the garden of the Unduadin King where Larkin's soul lies,  
  
And one that was lost shall be found under the elfin sign."  
  
Ella sighed as the last notes of the harp faded into the distance. Trying not to disturb this god-like apparition, Ella stood statue still waiting for another song to find life in the bluebird sky. Much to her amazement one did not come.  
  
'Princess Ella, how are you?" the vision said with a strangely familiar voice. It turned and looked at her with deep brown eyes, the color of well tilled earth from which all things come. "Don't you recognize me? Though I must admit this is a strange meeting place for two people such as ourselves. Prince Larkin's grave is not some place that many dare to venture. Rosemary surrounds it, keeping the evil from capturing his soul once and for all."  
  
Suddenly he sprang to his feet fluidly. "Shouldn't you be preparing for a ball, my lady? Once again I was caught in a moment. These moments seems to surround you and bring me a peace I have never known." He laughed at Ella's stunned face and walked closer, his glow coming under control until he looked human.  
  
"Sir Leslie! I had no idea it was you here. I was attracted by the smell of the rosemary. It seemed to overwhelm the senses."  
  
"Yes, it smells better than any plant here, but it is not tended and did not originally grow here. Its perfume can intoxicate better than alcohol, and I hope knowing that you will forgive what I am about to do as I am out of my mind." Sir Leslie smiled and came closer to her.  
  
Grabbing her by the wrist he pulled her to him. Ella suddenly felt as if she too were intoxicated. She looked up into Sir Leslie's eyes, noticing how tall he was for the first time compared to her own five foot six. Leaning down, he kissed her as softly as the butterfly kisses a flower, tasting the sweet nectar of her lips. He pulled back and let go, walking off onto another path and disappearing into the fading light.  
  
"That was my first kiss," she mumbled at his retreating back. "I won't forget it or you Sir Leslie."  
  
*********  
  
Sir Leslie turned when he was far enough away from Princess Ella and looked to where she stood. The good thing about him was he had unhumanlike vision and could see when none others could see. He paused, noticing Ella sitting among the rosemary, and smiled as he heard the ancient tune of Larkin lift above the breeze in the sweet, melodious voice that had haunted him in dreams.  
  
Somewhere behind him he heard the wind whisper, "Leoganas, this is the one. Little does he know what he let into his heart. Let her figure out the truth on her own. The friend must be explained to, tonight in the woods. Arigronam should probably explain. Come up with a reason to get her into the woods. Watch the princess carefully."  
  
"Of course, Larkin," Sir Leslie answered, and the spirit that had filled the air was gone.  
  
Ella laughed in delight as a butterfly alighted upon her nose, fanning its wings in the sun. Then she fell giggling into the rosemary as it tickled her cheek on take-off. How Leoganas wished that he was that butterfly so he could tickle her cheek as often as he wanted.  
  
"I'll watch her more closely than you can imagine, Larkin." 


	6. Ella goes to a ball

Ella raced up the stairs to the king's room. It was six-thirty exactly and she did not wish to face his wrath for the second time today. She tore through the halls hardly noticing the stares she was receiving. A dream had come upon her waking world and her heart flew to the ball and left her body and time to follow along behind.  
  
She barely noticed when she turned into the king's chambers and ran into the king's arms. He caught her in a bear hug and held her tight. Slowly she calmed her racing pulse and mind, enough to realize what was going on.  
  
"Ella, no need to rush! We would have waited for you," he hugged her slightly and let go. "Were you worried I'd be angry? You're like a daughter to me; in fact for the purposes of the remainder of your time here you are my daughter.'  
  
"You look absolutely stunning if I may say so though. Now which lord is it that will gain your attention tonight?" he smiled as she blushed. "Might it be Sir Leslie Elwood?"  
  
Ella's blushed deepened to a fire engine red. Sighing she nodded. Rose, who stood unnoticed in a corner laughed. King Jareth smiled his kind smile.  
  
"I knew he liked you from the way he glanced at you. I assumed you felt the same. This ball should be much more fun than any other I have been to in a long time." Jareth turned to Rose. "I wouldn't be laughing. I'm sure there is someone whom you have feelings for."  
  
Rose turned her head. "No of course not, my lord. I only feel apprehension at this moment."  
  
"Then by all means let us go, my dear. Let us lay your apprehension to rest."  
  
Jareth opened the doors and allowed the girls to precede him into the hall where some of Jareth's good friends were waiting to follow him down the stairs. Jareth held out his arm to Ella who gracefully accepted it. "Shall we?" he asked. Ella nodded and the royal train proceeded into the ballroom.  
  
********  
  
The ballroom was a sight to behold, the light bouncing off the shining crystal candelabras and chandeliers. The wood floor was intricately laid and in excellent condition for a room that was over 500 years old. The walls, made of rosewood paneling were well oiled with conclaves fitted with velvet cushions for those who did not wish to twirl upon the dance floor. People already stood milling about when Jareth and Ella's party arrived. The doors were thrown open to the sound of heralds trumpeting their names as guests bowed as they passed. Jareth led the train to a dais on the opposite side of the ball and motioned for Ella and Rose to sit. They gracefully fanned their skirts around themselves as Jareth sat down. "Continue," he commanded and the party began again as if it were never interrupted by their arrival.  
  
Ella and Rose sat bored for awhile until Jareth decided it was time to let them be approached by the men on the dance floor. He stood and offered and hand to Rose, who gratefully accepted the chance to stand up and dance. Almost immediately Sir Robert, the king's brother came to escort Ella onto the dance floor. They twirled around for three dances, trying to make small talk as Ella squirmed uncomfortably in Robert's arms. When he finally released her she went straight back to the dais to sit beside Jareth.  
  
"Well, Ella, what do you think of my court? Do you like it?" Jareth asked almost too eagerly.  
  
"Well, yes. It's beautiful, my king. The people are kind and the service is amazing. I almost wish I could stay here forever," she said.  
  
Jareth nodded contemplatively, turning to look out the window and ignoring her. She sighed, knowing once again she would be bored as no one dared approach her. She began to close her eyes and fall asleep until she heard a velveteen voice in her ear.  
  
"You have a faint smell of rosemary, my princess. Is that to intoxicate me more than your beauty every moment that I am in any kind of proximity to you?"  
  
"No, Sir. If you do not wish to be near me, than perhaps you had better leave. An intoxicated Sir Leslie would certainly be a very conspicuous sight."  
  
"But, I do not want to leave. I can't bear for you to be out of my sight. The euphoria of being near you keeps bringing me back for more, so I shall ask for your hand on the dance floor."  
  
"The answer to your question is yes, Sir, but I warn you that I do not date, dance with, or kiss drunkards."  
  
"I am not drunk, just impossibly happy." With that statement he held out his hand and led Ella onto the dance floor.  
  
"Where have you been all night? I have been waiting." Ella asked looking deep into his mahogany eyes.  
  
"Shhh, my love, no time for questions now," he answered and they danced until the dawn. 


	7. An amazing sight

Rose sped across the shadowed grounds to the stables.  Sir Leslie's slight suggestion made chills go down her spine.  Could she really?  Did she dare venture there again?

            Her cream dress snagged slightly on a bush, but she kept going.  Rose had made up her mind.  She wanted to know what was going on here. Leslie's suggestive words made her think of the problem. 

            "Whatever happened to you in the forest, Rose?"  Then he had said, "I wonder what its like to be there in the dark, when the creatures who live there tell truths about the things that happen here."

            Rose glided silently onto the bareback of her horse and galloped quietly into the forest where she and Ella had been only hours before. The ominous silence threatened at any moment to reveal her with the sound of the crackling leaves. On one hand she wanted to listen silently and unnoticed to the conversation that she was sure she would find in the clearing. On the other hand, she was dying to see that man again, the dark handsome one, to feel his hand on her face and his lips on her own. She came to a decision just before she approached the clearing, but it was too late.

            "Move again, my lady, and this knife will be upon your throat," a rough voice said as she felt a hard sharpness pressed against her back.  "I'm sure Arigronam would be very happy to see a spy.  It's time we had someone to hold for ransom so those insufferable pigs you are friends with will bargain for the life of our prince when he gets caught. Now get off the horse and move!"

            Rose slowly dismounted and the steel followed.  She was jabbed by the point and began walking, stumbling in the darkness. Soon she could see a light shining ahead in the clearing which she remembered.

            "I have found a spy for you Arigronam! She should be very useful," her captor spoke pushing her into the clearing.

            Rose blinked as her eyes were bombarded with the light from the fire.  She felt very self-conscious as all eyes turned towards her.  She held her breathe waiting to see what would take place next.  Movement came from her right, and there he was, her captor from earlier that day.

            "Rosamund Cynward.  What a wonderful spy you have brought, Rianannon.  Release her." Arigronam growled.  Rose could sense the bafflement and hesitance of the man holding the knife to her.  "I said release her, Rianannon, or you shall face the wrath of not only I but the prince's as well! Release her now!"

            Rianannon stepped back a blended into the dusk.  Rose supposed he was retreating back to his post to look for more "spies".  Arigronam stepped toward her smiling.

            "Let me show you my world, my lady. And when we have finished our tour, we must do quite a bit of talking. Come, Rosamund." Arigronam offered his arm to her. 

            Rose slowly walked forward.  "I don't know you, yet I feel that I can trust you.  I shall accompany you."  She took his arm, and he led her off through the forest.

            The darkness became darker than Rose ever imagined it could be with each moment.  She felt millions of eyes gazing upon her, and she squirmed.  Arigronam noticed her discomfort, and placed a comforting hand on top of hers. Rose just began to think she could take it no more when they stepped through some sort of portal into a searing light.

            Her eyes took moments to adjust themselves to the light, but when they had become acclimated Rose was astounded. Arigronam had led her into a sparkling city built around the trees.  Rose gasped as a butterfly that seemed to be made of cloud came flitting in front of them. 

            Arigronam smiled. "Welcome to my home, Rosamund. This is the Fey city of 

KymberBrynn which was founded by Calis and Aideen, a god and goddess of the Fey.  The family who rules now is their descendents. You know the crowned prince, I believe, but we shall not go into that yet. Here, let me show you around."

            Argironam led Rose to a platform high in a tree, so she could see almost everything. Everywhere there were people flying with wings made of the finest translucent gauze that shimmered like a bubble catching the sun. Strange creatures floated, slinked, darted, and bounced all over the city.  Rose even though she a dragon slipping into a large dome at the edge of what seemed to be a dome over the entire city.  Trails led in all directions, each trail surrounded by exotic flourishing plants.  Several mists rose at the end of some of the trails.  The mists were caused by crystalline waterfalls seeming to appear from the sky. Rose turned her attention to a beautiful castle made of the finest crystals and metals known to anyone.  She smiled when Arigronam put his arm around her waist and leaned down towards her.

            "That castle is where I live. I want you to come there with me to meet the kind and queen.  They shall be glad indeed to meet the new friend of their favorite nephew," he whispered.

            Rose smiled back at him, their eyes locking for a soul searing moment before his head began descending toward hers.  His face was just centimeters from hers.  Finally Rose was about to receive the kiss she had wanted and had been dreaming about each day.

            "It's not proper for the young Grand Duke to bring maidens up here to kiss them.  T'ain't right, yer grace.  King Tiernan and Queen Niamh want you to bring the lady to them. They say they have urgent matters to discuss with her, and they don't want her here too long 'cause then them evil ones on the outside that live in that gaudy, ugly castle will come looking for her at the request of …well…you know who I'm talking about, yer grace." A homely looking Fey said quickly.

            "Yes, I suppose your right.  Shall we leave for the castle now, Rosamud? Arigronam asked as his wings appeared from nowhere.

            "Ummm...is yes the right answer?" Rose asked timidly.

            Arigronam laughed, took her in his arms, and jumped from the platform.  His wings caught the air, and Rose had the most unpleasant feeling of her stomach dropping out of her body.  She looked down and saw a dragon looking up at her.

            "Hi," it said.  Rose had a feeling that is spoke straight into her mind.   She fainted for the first time in her life and probably the last.


End file.
